Lucidus
by Minette Van Witch Lovette
Summary: Hasta los más temidos tienen algo a lo que temer. Algo que no pueden vencer ni todas las maldiciones del mundo.


Lucius anunciando un zumo

Unas manos finas y firmes sujetaron la pluma con seguridad, esbozando en el pliego una armoniosa y estética combinación de letras casi sin rozarlo. La "i" se torció un poco y se deshizo de un pegote pastoso de tinta negra, que remoloneó por toda la superficie hasta chocar con su apellido.

El hombre suspiró largamente. La pluma era mala, casi sentía la necesitad de correr a por un pañuelo que le quitase ese olor a gallina de corral de la mano con la que había firmado y la tinta se coagulaba en esa piel de cerdo que hacían llamar pliego. Hasta el ambiente de la sala era rancio y reseco, desbordando una ostentosidad que resultaba excesiva hasta para el inglés más fanático. Dibujando discretamente la sala con la mirada pudo percatarse de que si alguien hubiese tenido que comentar la decoración, repetiría por lo menos ocho veces los términos "terciopelo", "lazo" y "muselina". El hombre sentado frente a él recogió el pliego y siguió hablando, pero él no le escuchaba. Al contrario de lo que que cabría esperar de cualquier otra estancia estética y mentalmente sana, las columnas y las esquinas destacaban por su estado de sobrecarga y lustrosidad, combinando con igual desapego dorados, plateados, metálicos y tonos pastel con un listado de todas las texturas conocidas por el hombre. Parecía que la Reina de Inglaterra se hubiese bebido un camión cisterna de Pepper Mint y hubiese pasado la noche lanzando todos sus sombreros a cañonazos por los rincones de la sala.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sus ojos se posaron en el sucedáneo de mesita de té que tenía ante él. Plástico. No porcelana, ni vidrio, ni siquiera algún ingenioso modelo de barro, no. El servicio de té estaba hecho de plástico. No tenía demasiada experiencia en el campo de la química y los nuevos materiales de diseño, pero por todos sus ancestros que no iba a arriesgarse a morir envenenado al morder una de esas tazas de juguete.

A su derecha apareció su mujer con expresión severa e impasible, pero unas incipientes gotas de sudor en la frente la delataron en seguida. En cuanto intentó encontrarle por el rabillo del ojo, él la fulminó con la mirada, alternando su ira homicida en un recorrido lento pero intenso por paredes, columnas y mesita de té, y luego de vuelta a su esposa. Ella suspiró y se irguió más. En el fondo había que reconocer que ante todo, Narcissa era valiente.

Porque su actuación había sido bien distinta hacía escasos días, cuando sentada sobre su butacón favorito sollozaba con las manos sobre la cara por la última carta de Gringotts. Él en cambio, incurable optimista, sonreía de medio lado por la incurable debilidad de su esposa mientras bebía una taza del mejor té ruso que había podido importar.

Una mirada desconsolada al artificial y pomposo servicio rococó que tenía ante sí y Lucius no tuvo más remedio que reconocer la ironía de la situación. Hasta el día anterior, "ruina" es una palabra que sólo existía en su vocabulario como parte del vestuario de invierno de ciertos sectores inferiores menos importantes. No sabía cuánto era capaz de cambiar una palabra cuando se la oía decir a una criatura arrugada y estreñida desde detrás de un mostrador. Había lanzado al pobre miserable de un puntapié y había exigido hablar con el director de todo aquel despropósito, pero lo único que había conseguido era que le acompañasen hasta la puerta.

Narcissa no mentía. Su padre era un bastardo, y había dejado deudas que vencían hasta cuarenta años después de su muerte. No era nada justo. Él siempre había gastado lo que había querido, sin problemas, sin preocupaciones. Y ahora estaba en un polvoriento sillón rodeado de polillas y empleados sudorosos mientras su esposa mantenía la compostura como un general militar y a él le inundaba el creciente pánico a morir envenenado con el brebaje de una monstruosidad de plástico.

Frente a él, el ser bigotudo intentó por enésima vez parecer interesante y por enésima vez fracasó. Le estaba dando vueltas a las mismas instrucciones durante toda la mañana, y se le empezaban a agotar los gestos de asentimiento, comprensión y hasta los de desgana. Estaba a un hilo de mostrarle su más visceral y primitivo asco cuando una señora cargando con un aparato negro y tambaleante le dijo algo al oído y se lo llevó de su vista, dejando al pobre Lucius solo en el rincón, con el sofá y el juego de té.

Su mujer se acercó despacio, de espaldas, sin perder de vista el cúmulo de gente que se empezaba a aglomerar con cacharros extraños y amenazantes en el otro lado de la habitación. Le cogió la mano discretamente pero con fuerza, transmitiéndole por un momento una traza de optimismo, y después le soltó y se fue. No dijo nada, pero tampoco hizo falta. Bueno, puede que "ánimo" no hubiese estado de más.

Porque Lucius se enfrentaba a la mayor batalla que jamás había tenido que librar un Malfoy. Peor que las guerras los asaltos, las empresas millonarias o las carreras políticas.

Se había quedado solo en el rincón. Como un inmenso batallón mutilado, los mugrientos y desafiantes empleados se situaron en círculo en torno a su ahora preciado rincón de seguridad, a una distancia prudencial como para el contagio de la mayoría de las enfermedades y en posturas de auténtica proeza logística. Se había aprendido esas malditas palabras de memoria, en ello le iban honor, trabajo y dinero. Su enemigo, además de vergonzoso y temible, tenía la desfachatez de tener nombre.

Lucidus.

Esas grandes armas gigantes y aparatosas se encendieron y ahí, entre el terciopelo apolillado de tapices y asientos y el brillo cegador de todo lo dorado, Lucius cogió su temida y odiada taza de plástico, forzó una sonrisa histérica y miró a los ojos al enemigo, sin poder evitar ver cómo toda su vida pasaba ante sus ojos. La lucecita roja indicó, por fin, el momento del combate final.

-Hola, soy Lucius Malfoy. Y como tantos otros, me gusta relajarme en mi casa después de un duro día en el club y disfrutar de mi bebida favorita. Y si hay una bebida favorita en el mundo, no lo duden, esa es "Lucidus", el preparado de teína y cactus preferido de reyes y emperadores…


End file.
